


The lions den.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative to Jamie having a fit of jealousy in the French courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lions den.

Jamie pressed himself back into the plush settee and sipped his drink. His feet were killing him and the heels and lace-trimmed-everything made him look ridiculous. He grimaced at the thought of what his father would say if he could see his only living son trussed up like a French tarts puppet master. He was in a bad mood.  
Whether it was the constant rich food, strong wine or just the continual scent of over-perfumed (but unwashed) skin in every damn room he went in, he felt sick and his head was pounding.  
His eyes sought out Claire and found her demurely whispering with one of the ladies of court, lips hidden behind an intricate black lace fan.  
Their eyes met and he was pleased to see a small dot of colour that was not rouge appearing above the cheekbone that was turned towards him. She wanted him then.  
*Aye, weel not a surprise given the amount of wine she had taken with dinner.*  
Jamie thought with none too small a twinge of amusement and excitement combined. Alcohol had the most wondrous effect on his wife who, whilst never shy in their bed, became something of a lioness when she’d had a dram or two. Still, if she wanted him within the next ten minutes she would need to take advantage of him right here in the hall because he felt sure that his feet simply would not agree to bear his weight any sooner.  
He could feel a monstrous blister forming on the tip of his right big-toe and if he wasn’t being watched by several of the ladies and a fair few of the men, he would have liked nothing more than to discreetly kick off his shoes and leave them in one of the many ornate plant pots scattered around the room.  
Still, the thought of Claire wild with drink and the silver-grey stockings she had selected this morning …  
“Petite Jacques?”  
A rich, sweet voice spoke directly in his ear and Jamie jolted, spinning to see who the voice belonged to. Two disturbingly clear blue eyes stared into his own and a dainty nose and full pink mouth sat below them, the lips curved into a pretty smile.  
“Ah … James. Fraser. James.”  
Jamie stammered and cursed himself for acting like a foolish wee lad.  
“James.”  
She rolled his name around her mouth, her tongue flicking out like a kitten tasting milk. Jamie felt his body beginning to react and hastily scrabbled to his feet, blisters be damned.  
“Ah, have you met my wife?”  
Jamie asked quickly looking for Claire who had chosen that of all moments to disappear.  
“Claire? Oh yes! A delight!”  
The unknown woman cooed as she reached across the settee to pluck a stray thread from his cuff. Jamie saw the fabric of her bodice stretching downward until a tiny darker pink crescent appeared over the gold trim of her dress and he took a clumsy step backwards.  
“I didna catch ye name, Madame …?”  
“Mademoiselle Chausson.”  
She stepped around the sofa and swayed towards him  
“May I touch your hair, Monsieur Fraser? It is the most exquisite colour.”  
Jamie obligingly bowed his head and she tiptoed, placing a cool hand on the back of his neck drawing him closer to her. She hummed with pleasure as the fingers of her free hand tangled in the lengths of Jamie’s curls and Jamie realised he was well and truly out of his depth. He tried to move away from her but the hand in his hair only tightened and she pressed herself closer, breasts straining toward his lips.  
“Louise!”  
Claire’s voice rang out close by him and the girl’s hands released him  
“My dear, what on earth is my husband inflicting upon you?”  
“Oh! Claire! I asked to touch his hair for luck!”  
The girl said and Jamie was amazed that she managed not to blush even a little, his own face was flaming and a cautious glance at his wife told him that he could expect to hear more about this later.  
“Red hair is actually considered fairly unlucky.”  
Claire smiled waspishly, taking a firm grip on Jamie’s arm.  
“Oh but surely…”  
“Good night Louise.”  
Claire cut across the girl and tugged Jamie towards the door. When they made it to the corridor Jamie let out the breath he had been holding.  
“Thank ye Sassenach I…”  
“Be quiet.”  
Claire snapped and Jamie felt his embarrassment shift to annoyance  
“Claire, I didna mean for that to happen. Ye canna think I wanted the wee minx to all but scalp me …”  
“Well it hardly looked like you were trying to get away!”  
“She had a fistful of my hair!”  
“Oh? Like this?”  
Claire turned on him and grabbed a handful of errant curls pulling his face towards hers and kissing him furiously.  
Jamie grabbed her wrist and held it firmly  
“Let go.”  
“No.”  
Claire snarled and backed into one of the curtained alcoves, forcing him with her. As the curtain swished back behind them she released her hold on him and Jamie looked angrily down at her, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I ken ye can be a bit rough wi’ drink Sassenach but I didna care for that.”  
“I didn’t care for finding my husband face deep in some little whore’s bodice!”  
Jamie’s eyebrows shot up  
“Ye think I … Claire, are ye jealous?”  
His voice was incredulous but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and it took all of her will power not to slap him.  
“What I am is pregnant with your child, and your wife!”  
Jamie saw her wince slightly at how prim that had sounded and his heart squeezed with love for his fierce, beautiful Sassenach.  
“Aye ye are. I’m sorry Sassenach, I didna mean for it to happen and if it has wounded ye then ye may ha’ ye vengeance however ye see fit.”  
"Can I flog you down the streets at dawn?"  
"Aye, if ye wish, though ye dinna care for risin' early so best do it later than that, ken?"  
Jamie waited for the tension to leave her face and then put his arms around her.  
“How could I ever wish for the touch o’ another when I have ye?”  
He murmured into her hair and felt the last of the resistance leave her body is she melted into his embrace.  
“I wanted to scratch her eyes out Jamie. I truly hated her when I saw her with you.”  
Jamie snorted and kissed the top of her head.  
“Aye, I ken those feelin’s well mo duinne. Every time one o’ those powdered-wigged dandies saunters close to ye I feel my blood grow hot wi’ fury.”  
Claire sighed against his chest  
“Let’s go to bed Jamie. I can’t face any more of these people tonight.”  
Jamie nodded and took hold of her hand, leading her out of the alcove, pausing to lean in close and whisper  
“Aye, take me to bed Sassenach and let me make it all up to ye. Unless ye had ye heart set on beating me?”  
Claire smiled and ran her hand up his back.  
“Oh I’ll think of something else, and I might even let you take those shoes off first.”  
Jamie groaned and nibbled her earlobe  
“My merciful wee lioness.”  
Claire giggled and Jamie smiled down at her as arm in arm, they made their way out of the lions den.


End file.
